


30 Days - Midnight

by orphan_account



Series: 30 Days - MarkiplierxReader [6]
Category: Markiplier (YouTube RPF), Youtube RPF, markiplier - Fandom
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-13
Updated: 2015-01-13
Packaged: 2018-03-07 11:19:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,804
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3172438
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You're back at home and it's midnight, again. LA is so damn far away and you want to go back if only to be in Mark's arms again. You log on to your computer and he rings you almost immediately so you can see him face to face for the first time since you left.</p>
            </blockquote>





	30 Days - Midnight

**Author's Note:**

> Here we go again! A bit short, but what can you do when your prompt is "Midnight"?
> 
> As always, [Y/N] is your name. Enjoy!

You wondered how long you'd been staring the ceiling. It felt like hours. London still carried on around your quiet apartment regardless, ignorant of the rain splattering against your windows. You were tired, but you couldn't sleep. You hadn't slept well at all since coming back from LA - you'd told yourself it was jetlag, but three weeks later, here you lay again, staring at the ceiling, wanting to be anywhere but here.

You sighed loudly and pulled the covers over your head. You had to sleep; you had so much to do tomorrow that you needed to catch up on, but you just didn't feel like it. You wanted to record and make vlogs, but it didn't feel right anymore.

In the three weeks you had been home, there hadn't been a moment where you weren't thinking about Mark. Since that kiss, he had occupied almost every waking thought. Of course, when you were there, said thoughts could be satiated with a kiss or a cuddle, but you were here, five and a half thousand miles away, with only your thoughts.

You weren't entirely sure what to call the two of you. You'd given little indication of your affection in videos besides those longing looks you gave each other. Neither of you had mentioned it in vlogs either. It was private, and you wanted to keep it that way, less hordes of fangirls come screeching your way with flaming torches and pitchforks, ready to string you up and make you pay for simply liking Markiplier.

After sighing as loudly as physically possible, you kicked the covers from you and rolled lazily out of bed, pushing yourself to your feet. Your apartment was a little chilly, so you threw a blanket over your shoulders and plodded heavily to the window. New Years had been and gone, and although you had gone home to celebrate with family, only one person had been on your mind. Even when you went out drinking with friends and they all hooked up, you trudged home and wished you could call Mark up to talk.

It would be the afternoon for Mark right now. You wondered if he was recording, tempted to call him on Skype. You glanced at your computer; you could do it now, but you felt so oddly nervous. You sighed and rubbed at your face. That was just tiredness, you were sure. 

You sat down heavily in your computer chair and pressed the on button lazily. As your computer came to life,you leaned in the chair and pulled the blanket around you, staring out the window as the rain continued to poor down. That was January weather for you. You span slowly in your chair before logging on to your computer.

Skype almost immediately began to rang and you regarded it idly before opening it. Plastered across the screen was Mark's face, complete with a daft smile. Just seeing his face on your screen brought a smile to your own face before you realised he was calling you. Trying not to flap, you quickly picked up the call before it stopped ringing.

"Hey!" you greeted Mark tiredly, smiling at him. "Sorry, half asleep. It is midnight, after all." you rubbed your eyebrows, trying to hide your exhaustion.

"Hey, [Y/N]," Mark replied with a soft smile. He was leaning his elbows on his desk and was gazing in to the camera. "So, what are you doing up at this hour? I thought I told you to make sure you slept well when you were at home."

"All right, Mum," you teased and shook your head. "I just couldn't sleep. Again. Besides, if I go to sleep at a normal time, I don't get to see you because we're both busy."

"That's true," Mark said with a nod, leaning back in his chair. "How've you been, though? Haven't spoken to you since new year!"

"I know," you huffed. So much had been going on recently that you simply hadn't had time to talk to Mark face to face. Sure, you'd both been snapchatting, but it (obviously) wasn't the same. "Well, I spent time with the family at home, which was nice. They keep asking if I have a boyfriend yet." you snorted and rolled your shoulders back, hugging the blanket a little closer to your body.

"What did you tell them?" Mark asked, his attention caught by something on his computer screen.

"I... just sort of shrugged awkwardly," you said. "You know, in my signature 'iunno' way. One of my mates caught me grinning dumbly at my phone and almost saw your face on my snapchat. That'd been difficult to worm my way out of." you shrugged and smoothed down the blanket on your lap. "What about you?"

"Flew back to Cincinnati, saw all my relatives. They all pretty much asked me the same thing," Mark chuckled. "I said I liked someone, but I wouldn't tell who. My nieces and nephews kept trying to guess your name." he leaned back in the chair and glanced in to the camera with a smile.

"They didn't get it right, did they?"

"Oh no," Mark grinned. "Nobody's made the link between us yet. Not even Bob or Wade," Mark chuckled again and pushed his glasses up his nose. "My brother had a vague idea, but didn't say anything about it."

"I honestly think our fans have more ideas than our families and friends." you replied. You'd been inundated with both wonderful and horrible messages from fans of both you and Mark; many thought that you were cute together, and others wanted your head on a pike. You couldn't complain either way though.

For a moment, you were both silent, distracted by other things on your screens. You turned your gaze to Mark first, watching him as he smiled at another screen with one hand on his cheek as he scrolled through what was probably tumblr.

"I miss you." you finally managed to squeak out, looking longingly at Mark. He turned to the screen you were on and looked up in to the camera as he saw your face. "Five thousand five hundred miles. I don't even know how I'm coping, honestly."

"Neither do I," Mark replied, looking at you sadly. "It's an awful long way, you know. We should probably make the trip more often."

"More often?" you laughed softly. "What, six hundred pounds a trip, then add in other costs like maybe the visa and food and other stuff. We can't afford to." you sighed and rubbed your forehead. This was too much to be talking about in the small hours.

"You might not be able to, but I will." he grinned at you. "I wanted to surprise you, but... I'm flying over in March, if you'll have me," he faked a frowny face. "Otherwise I'll have to stay with Yamimash!" he cried dramatically, flopping backwards in his chair. For a moment, you were speechless.

"I... have a... thing... in March. Oh God," you sighed. "Like... a... formal thing. A wedding, thing... to be precise." you looked away. "I... am allowed to bring a plus one, if... you wanna."

"You gonna show me off to all your friends?" Mark grinned. "And, a good excuse to get all suited up again."

"Well, you do brush up nice," you cleared your throat and looked outside again. At least the rain had stopped. "And you'll get to see me all dressed up and pretty. Not that I think I scrub up very well."

"Don't be so hard on yourself!" Mark chastised you. "I bet you'd look gorgeous in a dress," his smile turned dark for a moment and you watch him carefully. "And I bet I'd enjoy tearing it off you."

You bite your lip and try to speak, but you are entirely speechless. Mark had a certain way with words and the smile he was giving you made your tummy do flips. Shit, that was... kind of hot. Great, now you were lonely and a bit horny.

"I... j-just as long as I, uh... get to tear off your suit?" you motioned nervously, rubbing the back of your neck. "Cause it'd be... no fun if you weren't... y'know. I mean, you're hot in a suit, but... shit." you looked away and buried your face in your hands. Huffing, you peeked through your fingers at Mark who was beaming at you. "Shit. You can't do this to me, not when I'm here on my own." you said, swearing under your breath.

"You're cute when you're flustered," Mark snickered. "I remember how flustered you were in that elevator. That was really cute."

"You shut your face about that!" you half-yelled, flinching when you remembered what the time was. "I was flustered cause you're, y'know, you. That, and I... you know, I'm not even gonna say it." you looked up at him and sighed. He was never going to learn that you'd had fantasies about him since before you had even met him.

"What? You wanted to smooch me right there and then?" Mark smirked and brushed his hair back. You gave him a long, hard look, lips pursed, and he grinned. "You did! You saucy little minx."

"N-now," you held up a finger. "I mean, you're... like... super hot, so what kind of girl would get into an elevator with you and not wanna smooch you? I mean, girls who like dudes. H-heck, I... I don't know where I'm going with this." you sighed and rubbed your eyes. "This is because I'm tired. If I wasn't I'd be grasping this just fine."

"Then go to bed, sleepyhead," Mark smiled at you. "I got some more stuff to do as it is anyway. Not that I'm trying to brush you off."

"I know," you replied, blowing a strand of hair from your face. "But you're right. I should sleep. There's not much good being on a computer all night will do me." you huffed indignantly. "Good night, Mark." you smiled softly at him. "We'll have to talk more about March! I'll tell you all about it, say... Saturday?"

"Saturday." Mark nodded. "It's a date," he paused and blew you a kiss, making you blush madly. "Good night, love." he said, before hanging up. You stared at the screen, his last word hanging in the air as you collected your thoughts. He really knew how to throw you a curve ball, Mark did.

After a while, you came back down to Earth and shut your computer down, not being sending Mark a little '<3' over Skype. You knew you had the dumbest grin across your face as you wandered over to your bed and collapsed in to it, dreaming about you and Mark and how excited you were to see him in a few weeks.


End file.
